ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen McKeen
Helen Thornton (nee McKeen) is a major character in the Boys vs. Girls trilogy who first appeared in the 2012 book Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness. She later serves as a major character in Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent, Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers, and Boys vs. Girls 2 and plays a minor role in The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat. Background Origins Early origins Helen was born on February 13, 1996, to Grace McKeen. When she was two years old, she created a spectacle when she unintentionally saved a boy named Ludwig Beethoven II from meeting a horrible death. Tower Placement years Helen McKeen attended Tower Placement School since first grade, where everyone was amazed at her quick ability to learn. Although she was only ten years old at the time, she worked on an eighth grade level, and at age thirteen worked on a eleventh grade level. According to Helen, her parents raised her to believe that achievements lead to success and success leads to happiness. They had such a behavior system for her, for instance, she would receive five dollars for getting an 'A' at the end of a semester, or a penny for every page she read in a novel so long as they considered the book on her reading level, otherwise it was "pleasure reading". Eventually, McKeen reconfigured her bedroom into a shelter for helpless animals. Visited by the Empress Once Helen McKeen told Emily Watson on the phone she didn’t want to kidnap Empress Zira’s unborn child when Emily brought it up. Unbeknownst to her she had broken the Taboo Zira had set, and Zira visited them fifteen minutes later. She demanded for an audience with Helen, whose parents did not hesitate to send her outside. Zira demanded for the owed fine, and Helen insisted she didn’t want Eegan Grover. Despite Zira’s discontentment she agreed to Helen’s deal — she would hunt down and capture a troublemaker named Cedwell if her baby was stolen. As the Supreme Leader of the Girl-Team Helen quickly made it to the top, and finally became the Class President of Tower Placement School in 2008. Around this time, she met a girl named Emily Watson at a picnic and befriended her. In the same year, she dated a boy named Lenny Hughes, but it didn't last long since he eventually got a new girlfriend while McKeen temporarily became "single". A few months later, she became the leader of the already unstable Girl-Team under Tower Placement School. She resolved to make certain mistakes right. In the mix, she invited Summer Petersen to join them, but Petersen ultimately declined. At some point, she also learned that Watson had fought a child named Luke Norris and lost, making her fear him as Watson did. Somehow, she met a girl named Valiera Nelson, who was LGBT and developed a huge crush on her. During her sophomore year, Helen dated two male adolescents, but she dumped the first one because he punched her in the head and nearly gave her a concussion, and she was dumped by the second one because he felt like she was using him. The legitimacy of this claim is unknown. Helen is also known to have "sexually experimented" with her ex-boyfriends according to Denim Spikes. Physical appearance Helen McKeen was exceptionally tall, healthy, and beautiful. She was 193 centimeters tall at age fourteen. She had shoulder-long dark brown hair, blue eyes, and smooth, fair skin. On almost any occasion, Helen was seen wearing boots and a casual T-shirt. Generally, high responsibilities and troubles with war rendered Helen’s face more solemn than most girls her age, so her real physical beauty did not shine through initially. Because she exercised consistently, McKeen had a slender, muscular build and her tight stomach had an eight-pack, alluding to her exceptional physical strength. Unless she is wearing a black sports bra, which she does when she is exercising or doing chores outside, her shirt usually conceals her lined stomach muscles unless her arms are folded or a similar situation occurs, according to Steven Thompson. Helen wore a black hoodie whenever she worked alongside Emily Watson. She also wore a tank top when she was inside her house. Helen McKeen’s Body Mass Index was 23.4, meaning that she was at an ideal weight. Apparently, Helen's appearance was perfectly capable of catching attention from numerous boys and even a few Lesbians at Tower Placement. The latter is shown as Valiera Nelson was charmed by her at once, and it is possible that Steven Thompson may have been as well. Jay Organa also said she was a cute girl. Even Andrew Hendersen angrily said that "she may have angelic beauty, but she sure as hell ain't an angel". Personality Helen McKeen was widely known for her passion and her mature, intelligent, and calm demeanor. Even locked in combat with Emily Watson and being forced onto the defensive, she remained relaxed and confident throughout. This aura only ever collapsed on the occasion that she was assaulted by Charlie Corner. Her passionate nature and willingness to engage in violence to achieve her goals led her to make a mistake and side with Emily Watson, which deeply influenced much of her future actions. She was also exceptionally introverted and preferred to keep to herself whenever possible. While she can be pert and difficult at times, she also cared for any creature, at any cost. Helen was also very hard-working and perceptive, coming out on top in most of her classes and continuously aiding her friends. She was so studious that Emily Watson made her second-in-command of the Girl-Team. Because of her efficiency, she often had time to do hobby work on the side. While most Girl-Team members depended solely on their ability, Helen readily relied on logic. Although this often helped her cleverly deduce information that many others missed, Helen’s emphasis on logic also made her skeptical about accepting anything without proof, and passionately hateful of superstition. She was quite responsible, perfectionistic, and well put-together, which led to her being made the class president for three grades. Throughout her entire school career, Helen was insistent on order and steadfastly devoted to the rules, at the expense of her popularity. Helen was highly solemn and exceptionally stoic, but not incapable of emotional experiences: she was visibly heartbroken at Emily’s turn to evil. She also frequently voiced her feelings of distress or disappointment. She also had great judgement, and was highly regarded for her strength of character and strength, especially by Steven. She valued intelligence and cunning over physical power. Whoever Helen sided with, she was fiercely loyal to (not unlike Charles and Marina). The only thing she asked for in exchange was their loyalty in return. From the start, Helen was fully devoted to order, peace, and goodness. Like Steven Thompson, Helen was also willing to become friends with anyone, even if they were outcasts. Two most notable examples of this were her emotional attachments to Emily Watson and Summer Petersen, who everyone else had dissed. Helen was also very distrusting of most people, being very careful of who she relayed facts about her personal life to, keeping what she considered to be important information back even from her colleagues and superiors. She never forgave betrayal and she appeared to have virtually no tolerance for it. Before her conversion, Helen’s thoughts regarding betrayal were still the same. However, Emily Watson knew about this and used it as a tool to ensure her loyalty. She was also surprisingly compassionate and strong. This was evident as Helen had reconfigured her playroom into a center for helping injured animals, and had survived being mobbed by Girl-Team members, was able to hold off Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen at the same time, and triumphed in a duel with Watson herself. She was also surprisingly moody, especially before the start of the School War. Her passion was strong enough to have her befriend and even side with a clearly murderous psychopath, Emily Watson, for what she believed to be the greater good. Although her will was strong, Watson was still able to deceive her into believing that the Girl-Team fought for order and safety. She was therefore unfazed when Watson killed several members of the Armies of Organa and was willing to use the Bow-Tie against them. Fortunately, she was not blinded by passion and was capable of reason, clearly being appalled by the level of destruction Watson was trying to achieve to bring about the latter's own ends, and promptly sided with the Boy-Team to make amends. After getting to know the Boy-Team, she has since let go of any grudge or hatred she previously held against the team. Inevitably, Helen was extremely courageous and willing to give up her life for freedom. Having encountered many dangerous experiences throughout her childhood, she was hyper-paranoid and thought of by many as being delusional. This was also due to her past allegiance with the Girl-Team, which frequently wracked her with remorse and guilt. McKeen carried a deep fear of making mistakes or acting emotionally vulnerable, both of which she confessed to Steven Thompson, and was frequently wracked with guilt and remorse. Her self-doubt and guilt over the mistakes she has made have at times led her to inaction, even though she is generally action-oriented. Despite this, Thompson was able to talk her into action, affirming her desire to fight for what she feels is right, despite what others may think of her. McKeen became considerably more mellow after joining the team, as she is seen to be more compassionate, level-headed, and less inclined to use trickery as a means to an end. In the past she had no qualms about manipulating others in order to achieve what she wanted, though she later regretted doing this. While often assuming a gentle and civilized manner, McKeen could still be very sarcastic and snarky at times. Having become less aggressive and more reluctant to do harm, she has not been seen choosing murder over incapacitation once since she joined the Armies of Organa. She has shown a willingness to kill her enemies in extreme circumstances, as shown when she reluctantly took out Liv Emerson by blowing up the Corrupter with her fire. Helen had a universally negative dating history, but she was shown to rise from it, stronger than before. She grew to care for Steven Thompson during their time together, eventually developing strong romantic feelings for him. However, when he chose to date Summer Petersen instead, Helen was very disappointed, but she did nothing to hijack their relationship, even though she was evidently jealous when she saw them wrestling playfully in the guest bedroom, though she left before anything more emotional happened. Her feelings eventually became such that she would protect him at any cost, even if it seemed impossible. In the end, Helen proved herself to be a person who has good reason to have a more aggressive approach towards fighting, and someone who is often just as misunderstood as Petersen was. Powers and abilities Appearances Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness Joining Operation: Boy Trap Helen was first introduced in this book when Emily Watson expresses confidence to Ludwig Beethoven II that it will be wise to build a trap to avenge the boys for constantly annoying them. It is said that she is in her Junior year and is extremely academically capable. When her two friends suggest it, she agrees it is necessary, and puts Watson in charge of the Girl-Team. For the project, McKeen passed down leadership of the Girl-Team to Watson. Watson approved her idea for the design of the trap, and when the trap began construction, McKeen supplemented a melatonin packet. She stood on a partially finished tower, watching the project's construction with Watson, who assured her they were doing what was right. When the time came to activate the trap, Watson was very excited, McKeen shushed her until they were called up. The trap's initiation was successful. Emily Watson's proposition The boys took revenge, and Anakin Organa frightened McKeen by impersonating a demon who McKeen initially mistook for Hilary J. Black. McKeen was decieved by Watson into believing the Boy-Team meant to destroy the world, and McKeen believed her. Although she was initially unsure, Watson pulled her aside and assured her that the only way to balance the world was to destroy those who intended to prevent it. Agreeing to Watson's alliance, McKeen witnessed Watson attacking Thompson in the cafeteria. When he attempted to repel her with a fire extinguisher, McKeen grabbed his ankle and yanked hard, tripping him. He recovered, dove under a table, threw Watson against a wall, and demanded to know if McKeen had tripped him, which she denied. This skirmish led to the School War. Battle of GT-1 Base Helen McKeen would serve at Emily Watson's side within the leadership of the Girl-Team throughout the war. She accompanied Emily when she captured Steven Thompson, Summer Petersen, and Andrew Hendersen, and joined her on the GT-1 summit, and viewed the opening stages of the Battle of the GT-1 Base directly from the central arena, when the Boy-Team's new army under Anakin Organa invaded the base. Retreating with Beethoven into the base's war room, Helen ordered her soldiers to retreat and hide, but before she joined them, she turned over plans to the Ultimate Weapon — a secret project she had been building for the Girl-Team which would later become their feared battle station, the dreaded Bow-Tie — to Emily and erased all data from her computers. Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent Betrayal Over the next day, Helen McKeen thought of everyone she had knowingly helped place in mortal danger. Refusing to allow Watson to continue endangering innocent lives, she chose to join the Armies of Organa. She immediately pulled a robe on and went to Steven Thompson's house, where a celebration was taking place. Thompson and Jay Organa moved to deal with her personally, but she told them about her defection and begged them for a chance at redemption. Thompson and Jay were very quick to forgive her, but Anakin and Josh Hogan both suspected she was false, and Anakin said he would meditate on it that night. He assured McKeen that her best friends on Emily Watson’s side, and it would be endless civil war unless the Girl-Team was dismantled. McKeen formulated a plan that would consist of her going to Thunder Quarters and taking Emily Watson into custody. Denim Spikes, who had also defected, agreed to help her do this, and she realized why Thompson and Jay believed her so quickly. Thunder Quarters Both of them entered the Bow-Tie that same night. Leaving Denim Spikes to his objective, Helen McKeen continued her mission by entering the conference room, where she was to kill the generals. She immediately closed all the doors, preventing any Girl-Team member from escaping. At first, several of the leaders warmly welcomed her, before they recognized her new motives. In their surprise, Helen murdered Ursula Blackham, the Girl-Team general who held almost as much power as Helen herself. Before she died, Ursula pleaded with Helen, but Helen proceeded to kill her. Her mission accomplished, the girl prepared to search for Emily when the villain found her first. After Helen nervously revealed her conversion, Emily accused her of turning on her, but Helen stated that her sadism and lust for revenge had already done that, and that she had allowed the boys’ revenge plot to twist her point of view until she became the very thing she had sought to destroy. Unaffected by the traitor’s “lies” and unafraid of evil, Emily told Helen that her “suicide mission” would give her no profit. Realizing that she spoke like an antagonist would, Helen vowed to stop her at all costs, prompting the two to engage in a brutal duel that caused substantial damage to the facility. Ultimately, Helen and Emily were hovering over vats of electricity, when Helen reflected on her blind failure while Emily stated that she should have known that Helen could not be trusted. With that, they began a brief bout of bladework. The bout ended when Helen jumped to high ground on a ramp, gaining advantage over Emily. Despite Helen’s warning not to try the jump, the antagonist ignored her and did so anyway, allowing McKeen to blast apart two supporting beams and Deteleport. As she did this, Watson's own house fell down on top of her. McKeen tearfully took Exoneration and left her to die underneath the rubble. Petersen arrived in a speeder and they narrowly escaped from Ludwig Beethoven II. Boys vs. Girls 2 Second Battle of Tower Placement Helen McKeen fought in the Second Battle of Tower Placement. Suddenly, she noticed Summer Petersen and Jay Organa. Petersen implored for McKeen's help in liberating the prisoners and luring Natalia Thornton into the open. McKeen hesitated, but Petersen pointed out everyone was locked in combat and both moves were of the utmost importance. Reluctantly convinced by Petersen's words, McKeen consented, and they made for the elevators. When Petersen and McKeen entered the detention bay, Charlie Corner ambushed the latter and tackled her to the ground, pinning her down. Corner revealed the truth to his adversaries, that he had been playing them for weeks and taunted them about their trusting him, and said he would give them a slow, painful death. However, Petersen pushed him down the stairs, forcing him to teleport warning that he would be "overpowered". Once the two had liberated everyone else, they returned to the battle, where Petersen noticed that the battle was not going well for the Armies of Organa. They retreated to a bunker in order to talk strategy, but Natalia Thornton was already in the bunker, waiting to pull them both into a one-on-one situation. Thornton told them they had nothing to fear and to join her ranks, but this only angered Petersen, whom Thornton conjured ropes to bind her with. In response to this, McKeen attacked Thornton, who easily overpowered her with her superior strength and skill by taking her lightsaber. But as she was preparing to give her own sister the death blow, Organa freed Petersen and attacked Thornton, giving McKeen time to escape. She presumably returned to the battle, where she was captured by Cavalier forces. Sidetracked by the war, she had forgotten to track down Cedwell for Zira Miranda Grover. Cera Lewis loaded McKeen, who had been bound, onto her car, and they drove to a place where they could hand over the prisoner to Xydarone IV, in spite of Petersen and Jay's attempt to stop her. Imprisonment and rescue Xydarone IV took McKeen to Zira's Palace in Arizona as punishment for her failure to bring Cedwell to justice. Zira chained her to a chair for three years. Her only entertainment was a television set playing twice per day. Helen was usually fed small candies called m and m's, not "real" food. Apparently, she also had access to a calendar. In 2016, the group managed to locate Helen and set up a rescue operation. As a result of careful planning, Helen was freed by Summer Petersen disguised as Xydarone V, temporarily suffering from exhaustion and hunger, as a result of sickness. However, Zira suspected something like such would happen and surprised them, laughing hard as she arrested McKeen while Petersen was to become her new slave. In his cell in Zira’s Palace, Helen was reunited with GTR-10, who now served her and Summer. With the arrival of Anakin Organa, Helen McKeen was brought once more before Zira. She tried to barter for her life but to no avail, as she was considered a failure by Zira. Helen reunited with Anakin as the two were sentenced to death and carried off to the Cave of the Gargoyle. Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle At the cave, McKeen slipped Anakin his laser sword just as he was about to be executed. Bursting out of hyperspace, Steven Thompson turned the tables and a battle broke out. During the fight, McKeen was rearmed, and quickly joined the fray, helping Organa duel her captor Xydarone IV. Together they killed the mercenary and sent her head into Devorar's maw. McKeen was then knocked off the van, but was able to cling to an edge. Before she could get back up, McKeen suddenly noticed Natalia Thornton disguised as Erica Chamberlain and dueling Jay Organa and chose to rescue her sister. Instead of being grateful, Thornton attacked her sister and easily overpowered her. After Thornton revealed her anger at McKeen's attitude, she prepared to kill her, but McKeen begged her to let her utter her last words before she turned her in. Before Thornton could respond, the two were surrounded, but Thornton easily killed their assailants and continually participated in the battle, but ended up being aghast at how much Cavalier blood was spilled, and rather than warning Zira or helping Thompson, she attempted to take advantage of the respite to pull out. It was then that McKeen declared that she would not depart, for the Armies of Organa would die if she left, but her response was that it did not matter. In response, McKeen told her that everything she did to change the world was only making it worse, because everyone is improving the solar system in their own way and she can never become the "Messiah" just by wishing to and trying to be this by committing genocide, claiming she had become Emily Watson. Her words caught Thornton off guard and she actually had a change of heart. Thanks to McKeen's words, she aided her old enemies by dismantling the control program on her ship, ending the battle for good. Nevertheless, Thornton ultimately chose to depart, wishing herself dead despite McKeen's attempts to persuade her into joining them, she chose to leave and try to make up for the suffering she had brought about. The two sisters hugged just as President Roxanne Waterston arrived with a squad of governors. After hearing Thornton's case, the President sentenced her to a minimum of two years in jail and pardoned the rest of the Cavaliers. Disappointed and satisfied at the same time, McKeen bade her goodbye and promised to contact her on a weekly basis. She then was reunited with her friends, who had defeated the International Alliance and slain Zira. The heroes escaped and left for home with Justin Bellamy. On the way there, Helen changed clothes and told Summer she was sorry they had to fight again. When she arrived, McKeen told her parents what had happened, and hoped Petersen would tell the truth as well. Final year of education After returning to Utah, Helen McKeen finished her education at high school. During this time, she attends the graduation party being held by Steven Thompson, during which time she joined the ring fight held near the end. After Scott Friedrich took out Josh Hogan, McKeen rushed at him from behind, scissored him around the head, and pinned him to the ground. McKeen then got out of the ring and headed inside, leaving Andrew astounded. Once inside, Thompson promised her she could have her prize in the morning, as he wanted to discuss something with her. What they discussed is unknown, nor what McKeen's prize actually was. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat In this book, Helen McKeen became the new President of the United States of America. In the summer of 2041, Helen had to visit Steven to ask him to complete his paperwork and the other tasks he was yet to do. She spoke of her concerns for recent activity similar to ones which happened when Emily Watson was alive. Helen's beautiful teenage self appears in a series of PSAs about being a good athlete and a good person, that got played to help motivate students. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude Recognizing the danger it placed her in, McKeen resolved to resign as class president. With the rest of the great factions being far too preoccupied, McKeen and Thompson announced the return of the Armies of Organa. As the growing conflict advanced, McKeen began to realize that she had not seen Summer Petersen for two weeks. During a private meeting between four members of the Head, Thompson revealed that Petersen had been spirited from Provo and added that she had warned him this may happen. McKeen was outraged by the revelation and said if she did not return over the next month, she would be sought out by Boy-Team forces. Eventually, Thompson told McKeen he was going out into the forest with Andrew Hendersen to find Summer Petersen. Before he left, McKeen gave him a sympathetic hug and wished him luck. This left McKeen as the High General, a rank she took very seriously. Still, the job depressed and drained her constantly. Battle of Orem Helen helped coordinate the ensuing evacuation, giving instructions to pilots, and signaled the ships to leave the base. Once the base was overrun by Cavalier ground forces, McKeen and Hendersen were forced to retreat. McKeen escaped with the others. Reunited at last with McKeen, Charles expressed his doubts in what was left of the Armies of Organa. McKeen, however, reassured her that the army had everything necessary to rise again. Biography School War Final Battle Summer Petersen, as well as all the boys, were arrested. However, Helen did not share this fate. To her relief, they all escaped prison minus Jay Organa and Summer. After meeting up with them, Helen gave Steven the keycard to the Boy Trap and helped lead the boys in an imminent battle with the girls. When Emily noticed the boys assembling through a window, she led the girls in a counterattack. With that, Anakin revealed Helen and the Boy-Team, and the whole of both armies came on each other in a heated battle of which the boys had a much stronger advantage. During the fight, Helen fought by Andrew’s side. It was during the carnage that Beethoven II attempted to fight and kill Helen McKeen. Helen noticed and confronted the latter. Beethoven was charged by Helen; at the last second the villain activated his jetpack and grappled to the ceiling. Helen went after him and disabled his air gear, bringing him back to the ground. With that, Helen quickly beheaded the infamous antagonist. She was also the first to discover Summer’s death after she was fatally slashed by Emily, who had just been killed. She shed tears as the loss seemed to be permanent until Summer miraculously revived. Relationships Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Vegetarians Category:Reformed characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Females Category:1990s births Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Heroines Category:Anti-heroes Category:Normal weight characters Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:The X-Adults: Endgame characters Category:Mutants Category:American characters Category:Characters with sisters Category:Adults Category:Politicians Category:D.I.T. characters Category:U.S. Government characters